Pedazos de Sombras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para histeria fandom. 6 viñetas, 6 personajes. Spoilers hasta el cap 64 del manga. Incluso hasta la más grande virtud es puesta a prueba en tiempos difíciles. Ellos no son la excepción, en estos pedazos de sombras se narran sus miedos y angustias.
1. Yano Motoharu

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Yano Motoharu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 64 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El Mono. El fracaso no entra en el vocabulario del mono.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos parecían monótonos, una canción triste resonando sobre el asfalto, tan gris como el cielo esa mañana. Su figura era larguirucha, atractiva y alta, misma que cualquiera atribuiría a un triunfador. Y eso había sido, precisamente. Pero ahora no quedaba nada, salvo sus pasos monótonos, la respiración dificultosa y un porvenir incierto.<p>

Yano se recargó sobre una pared sin siquiera darse cuenta, quizás hacía mucho tiempo que sus pensamientos estaban desconectados de la realidad, quizás sólo estaba huyendo o quizás la carga era demasiado pesada, no estaba seguro. Su cuerpo resbaló suavemente sobre la pared, quedando arrodillado en cuestión de segundos. Lo había tenido todo y ahora no quedaba nada; había tenido una vida divertida, sana, perfecta —una vez conoció a Nanami—, noches de llegar a casa y ayudar con la cena sin siquiera rechistar, amaneceres plagados de buenos días y el olor del desayuno en el ambiente, la sonrisa de su novia, la compañía de sus amigos, la presencia de su madre... Lo había tenido todo y se había esfumado, como siempre se esfumaba todo lo que él amaba.

Nana, _su muerte_. Nanami, _su separación_. _Su madre_... Pegó un puñetazo sobre el suelo, lastimándose los nudillos, que comenzaron a sangrar copiosamente en protesta a su falta de cuidado. ¿Dónde estaba toda esa buena fortuna que siempre lo acompañaba? ¿Dónde estaba esa estrella brillante sobre su cabeza, ésa que todos decían que poseía? ¿Ésa de la que tenían envidia?

¿O era acaso que esa estrella —esa _buena_ estrella—, pedía compensación a cambio de sus favores? ¿Le daba amor para luego quitárselo?

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse conforme la idea se plantaba en su mente, cual semilla venenosa. Había amado mucho en su vida —su vida anterior, esa que no era gris como la lluvia que comenzaba a caer—, pero ya no lo haría más. No cuando se arriesgaba a perder y a hacer daño a las personas que, desafortunadamente, eran atraídas hacia él.

Yano se puso de pie, miró por última vez hacia su casa —un lejano puntito de color café en la distancia— y se prometió a sí mismo no volver jamás. Ni a ese lugar, ni a las vidas de los que —_aún_— quería.


	2. Takeuchi Masafumi

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takeuchi Masafumi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 64 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La serpiente. Prefieren guardarse todo para si mismas.

* * *

><p>Aún lo tenía y aún se sentía culpable por ello. Takeuchi dejó que sus dedos vagaran suavemente por el regalo que Nanami le había hecho en su cumpleaños, un pequeño colgante para su celular, suave y un poco estrafalario. Aún lo tenía y aún le gustaba acariciarlo como si fuera ella, a quien tenía prohibido —por propio principio moral— tocar.<p>

Aquél era su único consuelo cuando se encerraba en su habitación por las noches, tras otro monótono día. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, otras tantas le dolían y se odiaba por ello. Se arrepentía de no haberse llevado a Nanami antes, de no haberla apartado de Yano mucho antes de que sus lazos se estrecharan, marcados por un hilo rojo, juntos como un mismo destino.

Le dolía ser así, le dolía saber que ella le esperaba, que se llamaban diariamente y que nada parecía haber cambiado salvo su distancia, que hacía su relación incluso aún más fuerte. Y por eso se odiaba, porque era envidioso, egoísta, calculador... Siempre a la espera de que sucediera algo que pudiera favorecerlo, tan horriblemente egoísta que se sentía capaz de llorar.

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así a tan sólo tres meses? ¿Tendrá alguna vez la oportunidad? No, quizás no.

Aún tiene el colgante, aún permanecen sus sentimientos y tan seguro como eso, así seguirá él esperando para siempre.


	3. Sengenji Akiko

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Sengenji Akiko  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El gallo. No tienen reparos en decir lo primero que piensan.

* * *

><p>Los gritos siguen resonando en su mente, como un eco vergonzoso que a la vez la llena de impotencia y furia. Los gritos siguen resonando en su mente, pero de nada sirve recordarlos y se cubre los oídos con las manos, como si eso pudiera detenerlos. No quería hacerlo, estaba desesperada, triste, invadida por la locura... ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Yano había desaparecido! ¿Y a sus padres les importaba? No, por supuesto que no.<p>

Ése había sido el motivo de su pelea a gritos en el vestíbulo. Ella les exigía correr a buscarlo, ayudarlo, darle un hogar si era necesario... No podía estar bien después de la muerte madre, no podía estar bien si había empezado a faltar a clases, a evadir sus llamadas y a desaparecer lentamente de sus vidas...

Pero a ellos poco les importó. Yano les preocupaba, pero no tanto como a ella, que le había hecho una promesa, que le había pedido ser su confidente y había fallado miserablemente en el objetivo de apoyarlo en substitución de Nanami. Y era eso precisamente lo que la carcomía: haberle fallado. No haberse dado cuenta antes, no haber hablado con él, no haber hecho nada...

¿Dónde estaría Yano en esos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría molestando a otra mujer como con ella lo hacía?

_Bonita, inteligente y rica._ Así la había descrito él a modo de burla, pero de nada la servía todo eso cuando su recuerdo —un rostro sin expresión alguna, monótono y sin vida—, se había apoderado de su mente, como un veneno cruel que no la dejaría en paz nunca y que le recordaba que, esas cualidades —banales— poco le ayudarían a consolarlo o a tan siquiera encontrarlo.


	4. Takahashi Nanami

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Takahashi Nanami  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El perro. Buenos compañeros, comprometidos, leales, y libres de prejuicios, poseen una lealtad a toda prueba.

* * *

><p>Su vida había continuado —sorprendentemente. El tiempo siguió avanzando, girando, retorciéndose hacia un futuro incierto y atemorizador sin él. Su vida había continuado, sus labios se habían hecho más gruesos, más suaves. Su cabello más largo, su cuerpo más fino. Su corazón seguía latiendo sin él. Y era eso lo que más le sorprendía a Nanami, el poder haber seguido viviendo, respirando y sonriendo —dolorosamente—, aún sabiendo que a Yano había dejado de importarle su suerte.<p>

Las llamadas habían cesado repentinamente, los mensajes también y su febril imaginación al escucharlo del otro lado del teléfono, sonriendo o jugando, se había apagado como un foco en una habitación desolada e inútil. Y aún así guardaba las esperanzas, aún así seguía pensando en él, aparentando. Para que, cuando él volviera por ella —o cuando, al contrario, fuera ella quien viajara a Tokyo—, Yano la viera sonriente, dulce y cambiada, como estaba ahora, más bonita según todos.

—¿Es que acaso está mal seguir esperando? —su voz rompió el silencio que había impuesto con sus lágrimas. Siempre terminaba así tras oír los cuchicheos de sus amigas, preguntándose porqué seguía guardando esperanzas.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Takeuchi, aquél a quien siempre recurría en ese tipo de asuntos por tener la facilidad de calmarla, de consolarla como nadie más (salvo quizás Yano) podía. Sus palabras traslucían entereza, decisión. No estaba mal seguir esperando para nadie, nisiquiera para él mismo, pese a que ello sonara terriblemente egoísta.

Esa fue respuesta suficiente para que nuevas lágrimas surgieran de los ojos de la mujer —lágrimas teñidas tranquilidad, de paz interior— deslizándose suavemente por su rostro en caída libre, lavando poco a poco el dolor instalado por esas viejas habladurías que siempre le hacían daño.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí para abrazarme, Yano._

Piensa, en un arrebato de pura angustia.

_Ahora Takeuchi-kun lo hace en tu lugar._


	5. Yamamoto Yuri

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Yamamoto Yuri  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El buey. Los ideales pueden arrastrarles hasta el fanatismo.

* * *

><p>Era un sonido insoportable, desgarrador. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como el mismo vaivén del tren que se alejaba lentamente, llevándose a la persona a la cual amaba. Era un sonido insoportable, ése del traquetear de la maquinaria, los sollozos de Nanami a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde se encontraba escondida; su corazón latiendo con tristeza y los suaves suspiros escapando por sus labios.<p>

Yano se había ido. Yano se alejaba con velocidad constante de ella, de todo lo que conocía y amaba —aunque quizás siempre fue así con ella, lejano, distante, inalcanzable— y ahora que su sólida presencia falta, que su sonrisa oportunista y sus carcajadas francas se han disuelto en el aire, es cuando ella se da cuenta de que es una idiota.

Fingió despreciarlo, fingió odio. Quiso destruirlo en más de una ocasión. Pero en realidad lo ama, lo comprende de alguna manera extraña, lo necesita. Porque él es el único que ha llenado el hueco dejado por la falta de amor de sus padres, obsesionados con una hermana mucho más bonita y estúpida que ella. Él ha llenado, con sus caricias, ese vacío en su pecho, ese vacío lacerante y frío, similar a un cubo de hielo instalado en lugar de su corazón.

Pero se ha ido, ¿cómo alcanzarlo? ¿Puede hacerlo?

Nanami sigue llorando en los brazos de Takeuchi. Ella no tiene a quien contenga sus sollozos. Pero sí tiene a unos padres influyentes. Sí tiene dinero y la posibilidad de alcanzarlo con la excusa de estudiar en la capital.


	6. Yamamoto Nana

**Título: **Pedazos de Sombras  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Yamamoto Nana  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el capítulo 65 del manga.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Horóscopo Chino  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La rata. Son sentimentales y muy generosas con las personas que aman.

* * *

><p>Siempre lo hacía todo mal, siempre salía todo alrevés. Y dolía. No de la misma manera que un golpe, mismo que le dejaba un moretón punzante unas cuantas horas después, mismo que la hacía objeto de habladurías y miradas de lástima, de humillación y susurros, allá donde se dirigieran sus pasos.<p>

Suponía que esa era una mejora. Yano nunca se habría atrevido a golpearla, pero sus palabras y acciones a veces eran tan hirientes que no era necesario, porque de cualquier modo, el dolor lacerante aparecería, como en esa ocasión.

Se habían peleado. Quizás una de las peleas más grandes desde que habían comenzado a salir, quizás una pelea que no tenía punto de inflexión... Porque si lo tuviera, ¿no habría Yano llamado ya? ¿No le habría dicho 'Feliz cumpleaños' mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, pidiéndole olvidar todo?

El dolor lacerante amenazó con doblarla, destruirla ahí en medio de la calle. Siempre hacía todo mal. Yano, que era tan bueno... ¡Lo había lastimado! ¡Y quizás nunca habría oportunidad de redención! A menos que...

El automóvil de su ex se detuvo frente a ella, dándole una oportunidad de enmendarse a sí misma. Le dejaría definitivamente y quizás recibiría un golpe. Pero, ¿eso qué importaba? Estaba segura de que, una vez terminado con todo ese asunto, aún si el muy desgraciado se atrevía a golpearla, cuando llegara con Yano y le explicara lo sucedido, él se encargaría de subsanar la herida, con esa manera tan única.

Una sonrisa y un _te amo_, Nana.

**COMPLETO.**


End file.
